dark goddess
by satkat
Summary: jaime is a odd girl who just doesent fit in. Well, Serena Killingsworth notices and they find out she isn't a daughter, but the daughter of Hekate. there is 2 books so hold tight!
1. new beginning

Daughters of the Moon

the Dark goddess

Dedicated to.. Britt Wade 

Based on her, my best friend 4ever 

Chapter 1: The Odd Ball

Jaime sat back in her chair chewing her pencil, thinking about how horrible the History test will be. She studied really hard last night, but when she woke up, she forgot almost everything. Maybe its just a mind freeze, she can get over it. Jaime tried to think of the chapter they were reading, but her mind was blank. Jaime looked up at the time, seeing how much longer she had. She searched the classroom to see if the other kids had problems like her. She noticed that Serena Killingsworth was staring at her, and her friend, Vanessa was too. They creeped her out. She wondered why they were staring at her. Did they know her secret?

Serena smiled at her, and looked back down at her paper as if nothing had happened. Vanessa still stared at her for a moment longer, and did the same. 

She looked back down at her horror, the test. It was just lingering there like a juicy apple being wait to be eaten. "I'm so not getting principal honors.." she whispered to herself.

Jaime stood her pencil up, as if she was ready to right the answer, but just stayed that position. 

'I don't know the answer..' she thought.

__

"Yes you do, remember the first president, and the first chapter we read? Give it a try, you know it.." said across her mind. Where the heck was that from? Jaime looked totally confused when she heard it. Who was saying that to her? Jaime started to chew her pencil again when another message went across her head, "_Come on, Jaime, you know it, look harder." _That really startled Jaime. She looked around the room to see if it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. Jaime saw Serena staring at her again. Was Serena talking to her in her thoughts? That was impossible.

When Jaime looked down back at her paper, the answer clicked in her head. She quickly wrote it down before she forgot, than the answer for number two came to her. 

"No way.." she muttered. Jaime glanced up behind her, and Serena was smiling.

After the bell rung, she stuffed her books, and her binder in her backpack, and walked to the teachers desk, and put her test down. She was extremely proud of herself. But who was the person that encouraged her? 

As Jaime walked to her locker, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Serena.

"Hi, I'm Serena." she greeted, in a happy tone.

"Hi, I'm Jaime.." she said back, in a puzzled way.

"Did you think you did well on the test?" she asked excitedly as if she knew she did.

Jaime shoved her History book in her locker, and started to put some chapstick on. Her locker was full of skateboarding pictures, with some surfing ones. There was a small mirror in the middle of it, barely sticking out. Jaime wondered why Serena all of a sudden wanted to be her friend.

"Good, I thought I wouldn't though.." Jaime answered.

Serena gave a sly smile. She pulled out a piece of blue paper and handed it to Jaime. She noticed that Serena's fingernails were painted all over with different dark colors. That interested her.

"Tonight's the Planet Bang, want to come with my friends and me?" she asked, with a nice smile across her face.

Jaime studied the paper. Now the Planet Bang? She was going to say yes, when she thought about not having a date. A frown went came on her face, than she tried to smile.

"Sure, thanks." she tried to saw with a happy voice, but instead came out in a worried tone.

Serena started to stare at her for a moment, the same way she did at History. Was she reading her thoughts? Jaime felt something pressuring inside her. It felt like works going through her brain, to her memory.

"I find you a date, or we can snatch a guy at the Bang, don't worry." Serena replied.

Did Serena just read her mind? Jaime backed away, scared that she just did. Maybe she had powers just like her? 

Serena's eyes widened. She stepped forward, and stopped staring. Her eyes became glittery once again.

"Did you just read my mind?" Jaime asked.

She looked around her, making sure no one was listening. Than Serena nodded. So it was true, she had powers like her!

"You can-" Serena started to say, than stopped.

I nodded, knowing she knew that I had the power to shape-shift in anything. When I was 10, I was at a birthday party, and the girl got a kitten, and when I was in the bathroom, the kitten walked in, and jumped on the sink. I wished I could be a kitten, and right than I changed into that kitten. I was so scared I ran (in cat form) and went all the way home. After I got home, I pleaded to turne back, and I transformed back into my old self. My mom was so worried, she called the police, and they found me at my house. That's when I realized that I was different.

Chapter 2 One Dark One

I looked at my hands, than looked up at Serena. I felt a strange aura coming from her. I stared at her, as she did to me, when her friend Vanessa walked up.

"Serena, is she..?" Vanessa asked. Serena turned toward her and nodded. Vanessa's eyes went wide open. Serena looked around, and when most of the kids were in the classrooms.

Vanessa and Serena gave ach other a look, "Listen, we have gifts just like you, and we want you to meet someone who wants to help you, here's the place we want you to meet us at. Be there around the afternoon." Serena told her.

Jaime looked absolutely shocked. They both had powers? How insane is that.

She took the note, and ran to her class. Her P.E teacher hated her being late all the time, so she ran faster than she thought she could. Jaime clutched the note, and gusts of wind started to blow. Maybe it was time she learned something about herself..

After school, Jaime started walking home, awaiting a nice sandwich in the fridge. She was dying of hunger, and of all that happened, she needed her strength. Jaime snapped on her blades, and rolled down the hill. As the wind was blowing through her sun streaked hair, she felt someone stopping her from blading. Jaime jerked around, to see the stranger, hoping she didn't have to defend herself. "Bronxton!" 

It was Josh. His black, curly hair swayed in the wind. His brown eyes melted her. 

"Hey, what's up?" she answered, he frown turning into a smile.

He grinned at her, than came closer to her than usual. "I was thinking that, maybe you could go with me to the Planet Bang? If you don't want to I understand." he asked.

Jaime couldn't believe her ears. She had a small crush on him since the beginning of the year. She hesitated for a minute, than tried to answer, but nothing came out. She coughed a bit, than looked up at him and answered him calmly.

"Sure, Josh." she answered.

She noticed that Josh was red, and than a quick smile crept across his face with delight.

"Great, I'll pick you up around 5'?" he asked. Jaime nodded, and he waved as he walked the opposite direction of her. 

Jaime's heart pumped of her excitement of being asked to the club. Her face went a bright red underneath her tan, and she skated the rest of the way home. She couldn't wait till the Bang. Than she remembered that she was supposed to meet Serena and Vanessa. Jaime shoved her hand into her pocket, and pulled out the note. It had an address on it, and she stared at it for a while. Why was that address so fimilar. Maybe she had been there before.

Jaime unlocked the door and swung her backpack to the side of the living room. "Mom, I'm home!" she shouted.

"I'm in the kitchen!" her mother shouted back.

Her mom adopted her from her birth mom who was actually related to them. Her mom was actually her Aunt, but she called her mom anyways. Her real mom went crazy and left her to them when she was born. Her blue moon amulet thumped on her chest as she ran to the kitchen. She received it when she was very young, by a women with some dogs she used to live by. Her memory was blurry of it, but she never took it off.

"Hey, mum, I'm going to meet some friends to go to the Planet Bang, alright?" she asked while grabbing an apple.

Her mom nodded, "Be home by 9' alright?" she called after her.

"I will!" Jaime shouted back while running up stairs to put on her clothes for the Bang.

She put on a red halter top, and some glittery tight hip huggers. She put her hair in more curls, than raced down stairs, and told her mom bye'.

Jaime remembered she had to call Josh to let him know to meet her at the Bang instead.

She beeped in his number, and told him. He agreed, and she ran across the street, to the boulevard that Serena gave her. The porch light was on, and before she knocked, Serena opened the door. 

"Hey." Jaime greeted. Serena nodded in a welcome way and let her in.

Inside smelt fumes of perfumes and herbs. Vanessa, Catty, and the new girl Tianna sat at one table with a women she did not recognize. They all grinned at her, and pulled up a seat for her. She sat down and folded her hands.

"Hello, I'm Maggie.. We have found that you have special powers just like these girls. They all are Daughters of the Moon." she began. Jaime felt a chill go up her spine. Was she a Daughter too?

Her blue moon necklace dangled with another necklace she forgot she had on. It was Hekate"s orb that her mom gave her before she got the mom amulet. Maggie gasped when she saw the necklaces.

"Oh my.." Maggie said. The girls looked at each other and asked, "What?"

"She holds the dark moon and Hekate's orb.. She is not a Daughter of the Moon.." Maggie said. Jaime glanced around, looking at their expressions. Everyone stared at Maggie, than at Jaime.

"She is the Daughter of the Dark, or some say, Hekate." Maggie finished. Jaime stared into her eyes, thinking about all of this she had just said. 

Everyone gasped, than calmed down.

"Is that bad..?" Tianna asked.

Maggie shook her head. "She is just like Serena, only she isn't apart of the moon.."

"So what do we do? Is she with us?" they all asked.

"That is her decision.. And only." Maggie replied.

"Mine? What? To be with you guys, or what else?" Jaime asked in a rough way.

Maggie looked down as if not wanting to mention it.

Serena stared at her and told her everything, about the Daughters of the Moon, their powers, the Atrox.. Everything. Than it came to the once have been Daughter, Jimena.

Serena's eyes began to water when she talked about her. She had the power of premonitions. She turned 17 before they all did, and when a Daughter turns 17, they either lose their power, or become a spirit.

"What choice do I have?" Jaime asked, with intense.

Maggie finally looked up. "You have the choice to either go with Hekate and her clan, or lose your memory, like the others."

Chapter 3 Dark moon rises….

  
Jaime thought to herself, "Should I choose now.. Or what? This came to me all to quickly." Serena glanced at her than shook her head. Maggie stared at Serena than turned toward Jaime.

"The Atrox will come after you, so the girls will protect you, but on the day of the eclipse on Saturday, you will have to choose to be with. Choose wisely because you can't turn back." Maggie replied, with sulleness in her voice.

"We should go to the Bang, it's getting late." Catty replied. They all agreed and said their good byes'

"Thank you , Maggie." Jaime said, Maggie nodded, and lead her to the door.

As the girls were walking towards the Bang, Jaime saw a shadow following them. She turned around, and searched the surroundings. But she couldn't see anything, not even that shadow.

"What is it, Jaime?" Vanessa asked. Than when Vanessa turned around to see what she saw, she grinned. Why in the would was she grinning? There was nothing funny.

"It's just Staton, come out Staton, she knows." Serena replied. The shadow turned into a guy with blondish hair that fell across his face. He walked cautiously to Serena, and hugged her. Jaime made a frightful look. Was Serena one of those creatures?

"He's not going to hurt us." Serena insisted. Vanessa shook her head in disbelief. 

"Is he one of them?" Jaime whispered to Vanessa. She nodded. 

"He's the Prince of the Night, but he won't harm us with Serena around, they love each other." That shocked Jaime. How could Serena, a warm hearted person, love evil?

"He isn't evil." Serena insisted again, but Jaime took caution anyways.

"Lets go." Staton replied. They all started walking toward the loud music, an dkids shouting over it.

As they stepped inside, and quickly went into the dancing crowd. Jaime didn't know what to do at first, but than just went with the beat. While she was dancing, someone tapped her. She turned around thinking it was Josh. Staton stood right in front of her.

He stared at her for a moment. He really creeped her out. 

"I won't try to take you to my world, so don't be afraid." he replied in a dark voice.

She flinched when he touched her shoulder to reassure her. "Jaime?" some asked behind them. Josh stood right behind Jaime, with a sullen look on his face.

"Who's that?" he asked. Jaime turned around to Staton, than back.

"Oh, that's just Staton, my FRIEND's boyfriend." she replied, letting Staton know that he should go off with Serena now.

A crooked smile went apon Josh. "Alright, want to dance?" he asked.

She nodded, and he put his arms around her waist when the slow song came on. He rocked her to the beat of the music, enjoying his warm touch. She looked down, than up seeing the glittery brown eyes of his. 

As the song stopped, she looked around to see where the girls were. They weren't their. But she spotted Staton giving her a sly smile of evil, than walked away. Did he do something to them? 


	2. sumtingwong

Jaime walked through the crowds of kids, trying to catch up with Staton. As she was pushing through, someone grabbed her arm. Jaime went cold, than looked around.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked. 

She didn't know how to answer. Would she dare tell him? Jaime thought quickly what to say. 

"I'm just looking for Serena.." she replied trying to sound truthful.

He nodded, than took her hand. 

"I'll help you find her, why do you want to find her anyways?" Josh asked, with flatness in his tone.

"Oh, because I don't see any of my friends, and I want to tell her something important." she lied.

Jaime could tell he sensed her lie. He stared at her for a moment, letting her explain, than put his arm around her. She got a wif of his spicy aftershave. 

"You know that you're a _mal_ liar." he replied smiling down at her.

She put her head down, with shameness. As she looked down, she tried to find a way to tell him that it was freaking her out that none of her friends were there and Staton gave her a creepy look. She didn't want to sound like she wasn't comfortable with him alone or anything. Than it hit her. Josh just spoke latin. How did he know latin?

She jerked her head up giving him a staring look.

"Josh, did you just speak Latin?" she asked.

He had no expression on his face what so ever.

"Yeah." he said plainly. 

They were both in Spanish class, but _mal_ is not what they learned even though _malo in Spanish _is close to mal.

"How do you know it? It's a dead language.." she asked.

"Well, I just do. My…mother taught me some Latin.." he answered. 

That didn't assure her.

"…Are you sure you _MOM_ taught you that.." she asked with doubt.

He shrugged than nodded.

Josh quickly changed the subject. "Lets find your friends."

They walked all around the Planet Bang, but none of them. Not even a sign they were there. What could have happened to them?

Chapter 4 The beginning of evil

They got their hands stamped, and walked outside of the Planet Bang. They searched everywhere until something caught Jaime's eye.

She walked toward the light, and saw Staton with a lighter. He held it up, as if showing her the way. Jaime didn't want Josh to witness this, so she didn't call him over.

Staton stood there, making the flame bigger in his hand than let it fade away.

"Jaime, have you seen Serena?" he asked with sympathy in his voice and eyes.

"I thought you took her somewhere…" she replied.

He shook his head. "No, I didn't. I'm sorry I gave you a weird look, I was just playing." he answered.

She glared at him, than looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"Um, I need to go back to see if Josh is ok, I'll be right back!" she shouted while running to the back of the Bang. 

She looked around to see if Staton followed her, but she couldn't sense him.

She thought of Serena, and quickly transformed into her. She had a plan to make him talk.

Jaime walked inside the Bang as if coming out of the bathroom, and came to Staton. He stood up, as if wanting to know where she was.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." he answered.

Right than, Josh came up to them.

"Hi Staton." Josh replied.

Staton nodded in a hello.

"Have you seen Jaime?" he asked.

Staton nodded.

"Yeah, she was looking for Serena here, I think she went back into the Bang." Staton answered.

Josh smiled, and ran into the Bang.

Staton looked around, than came close to Jaime.

He was about to give her a kiss, when Jaime stopped him.

He looked baffled. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, um, have you seen Tianna and them?" she asked.

Staton looked at her oddly.

"Remember you told them that Jaime was going home, and you wanted them to go to her house after they get some pizza? So we could talk alone, alone." he answered.

So Serena did this? This was getting weirder.

"Oh, yeah!" she said with a Serena gesture.

Than Staton came closer to her once again. She looked to around pretending she didn't notice what he was doing, when she noticed Serena coming. Jaime ran out of site, heading where Serena was coming from as if she saw something. Jaime quickly turned into a grey cat, and stood in the bushes by Staton.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked.

"I went to the bathroom." she said startled.

Staton was now confused. "That was fast." he replied.

She smiled, and hugged him. Jaime stared closer at Serena. Serena had a red star bracelet on with white high-heels, not black ones with a white star bracelet. Right than she knew that wasn't her.

"So, I wanted to talk to you Staton… about this girl, Jaime." the girl started to say.

He smiled, and kissed her than let her speak.

"I want to know more about her. Thanks for finding stuff out, but I need background info." she said.

So someone was trying to find out who she really was. Now it hit her. Where was Serena?

Jaime didn't need to hear the buzz talk, so she crept to the Planet Bang, than realized she was still a cat, and went to the back and transformed.

As she was going through the crowds of people to, Josh stopped her.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you! Have you found them?" he asked with persistence. 

"No, that's why I need to go to her house, listen, I'm sorry this wasn't a great dance, but ill pay you back!" she shouted, and ran to the back of the dance looking for Serena, thinking of her tied up.

Jaime transformed into a follower she saw a while ago. 

As Jaime walked out, Serena saw her, than told something to Staton, and walked towards her pointing to the alley.

"Hey-" she said while transforming back into another girl. Her chest read STA.

"Hi, um, listen, I used so much of my powers that I forgot your name, sorry." she answered.

She smiled, "Cassandra." 

"So, did you tie Serena in the ware house at the Dungen?" she asked.

So she was at the Dungen. This gave her a major hint.

"Yeah, I got some other business to do, ill see you around, Cassandra." she answered.

Cassandra smiled, than went into the alley.

Jaime went behind a tree, and transformed back into herself.

She had to go to the pizzaria and tell the others. Jaime ran as fast as she could to the place. She finally got there, and spotted them waiting in line for their pizza.

"GUYS!" she shouted. They all looked at her with confusion. 

Jaime was out of breathe. Serena stared at her, and realized what happened. She stared at the others and they nodded with fright.

They sat down with the steaming pizza. "So, Cassandra's after you, and she is a shape-shifter now? She must have a master plan than. Good thing you are too." Tianna replied.

"Yeah, they got Serena at the ware house in the Dungen tied up, we have to save her!" Jaime said with hurt.

"I'll summon Staton, and we will find her. Don't worry." They all nodded.

"Why would Cassandra want you?" Catty asked.

"She want's her because she is a dark goddess, and to boost their energy, they need Jaime." Vanessa replied.

"There's only 2 days tell Saturday.." Tianna replied.

"Yeah, so we have to act fast." Catty said.

Staton met them at the front of the Dungen. 

"Ok, I'll be back with her." Jaime replied.

They nodded, "We will be ready."

She transformed behind the shadows into the follower Cassandra had Serena tied up.

Staton walked behind her, and Jaime spotted Cassadra sitting with some other Followers.

"Hey, Cassandra." Jaime called. She smiled with delight, and stood up, and walked over to her.

"Anything else you want me to do?" Jaime asked. Cassadra scratched her chin.

"Kill her." she replied. Those words made her feel seriously sad. Kill her?!

"Alright." she said back, and Cassadra pointed to the Hidden Passage where she was being kept. 

Cassandra whispered into her ear, "There's Staton, I'll be right back." she said in a sultry voice. She knew she was going to try to take Staton.

Jaime walked to the passage, and opened the door. It creeked, and she walked down the stairs with caution. 

There was a light next to Serena tied up. She looked really scared.

When Serena saw her, her eyes widened. 

"It's me, Jaime." she transformed back into her old self.

"Phew..I knew you'd find me!" Serena whispered.

Jaime untied her legs, than told her. "I need to transform back into the follower, so pretend that I am taken you to another place to be killed or something." 

Serena gulped and did what she said.

They walked back upstairs hoping it would work. Cassandra spotted them, than came over.

She whispered in Jaime's ear, "Where are you going with her?" 

Jaime tried to think of something quick. She made a sly smile than answered, "To the cold fire… but this is a special one, you have fun, the Atrox will be very pleased.." 

Cassadra gave a wicked smile, than patted her on the back. 

"Don't forget about Jaime. We need to cross her over too… somehow, I'll take care of her!" Cassadra said to Jaime, than walked off.

Jaime smiled at Serena, than walked out of the Dungeon. A car was parked over by the shadows. Tianna waved, and they started walking over there.

Staton came out of the shadows, and jumped in the car with them. They drove off into the night.

Chapter 7 The Choice.

Jaime untied Serena's hands, and her ropes fell on her lap.

"I have a plan.." Staton said.

Jaime knew she couldn't really trust Staton, but, might as well now.

"I think since I can distract Cassadra so easily, maybe, I could distract her while you guys go to Maggie, and I'll tell Cassandra that Serena was crossed over. She'll think part of her plan was succeeded, and Jaime transforms into Serena again, than pretends she is a follower. She will be looking all over for Jaime, to kill them both, than when she finds out there is no Jaime, will fight her." 

Everyone paused, "Alright" Vanessa replied.

They took Serena to Maggie's, than Jaime quickly transformed into a Follower looking Serena. They drove back with Staton to the Dungeon, and waited in the car, waiting for their fight.

Staton and Serena walked fast into the dark club, and searched for Cassandra. It didn't take them long until they found her. 

"Hey!" she shouted.

She looked at Serena and glared. "Will, know you're a follower.. I'll kill you anyways!" she said to Serena

She came closer to her, "Than I'll make Jaime one of us! She has part of our POWER!" she shouted.

Serena quickly told Staton that she was the real Serena, and Staton froze. He took Cassandra outside.

Cassandra struggled, trying to attack Serena, but Staton held her back. He pushed her into the street, and she ran the opposite direction of him.

Jaime got out of the car, and started to transform into a tiger. She growled, and Cassandra started to back away. Her teeth were dripping with saliva, and her eyes aimed for her. Staton caught Cassandra, and sent her flying in the air. She stopped, lingering in the air, looking like a fly trapped in a spiders web. Serena ran toward Staton, and told him to stop.

He put his hand down, and Cassandra fell to the ground. She slowly got up, and Jaime pounced on her. She fly about 2 ft away, and Serena was about to kick her in the ribs, when Jaime stopped her with her body. Since she was still a tiger, she only growled a no.

Staton didn't listen to Jaime, and his eyes glowed. Cassandra stood, her face bleeding. Blood dripped from her wounds and mouth. He pulled her towards him, and whispered to her, "Sorry Cassandra, you shouldn't have even thought about killing her."

And Staton clutched his hand and Cassandra gave out a great scream. It put chills on everyone. Vanessa, Catty, and Tianna stood back.

Staton moved his hand upwards and Cassandra went flying than a great explosion went across the sky. Staton killed Cassandra.

He didn't have an evil expression on his face, only held Serena. Jaime went back to her old self, and just watched the sparks move across the heavens.

Blood was spread across the street, and some splattered over Jaime from her attack. Staton whispered something in Serena's ear, and took her into the shadows. 

She looked up into the night sky, thinking about that dark urge she had to kill her. It was so thrilling to her. Was that Heckate's dark side of her?

The others looked at her, awaiting her decision.

"I choose.. To be with yo-" she started to say, when Cassandra's spirit went straight down to her, and swoped through her. 

"HEKATE!!" Cassandra screamed through Jaime's mouth. Her body glowed with blue, and her eyes went yellow. Cassandra made her Hekate's, now she was an invitous to them…

Her body went darker, and she glanced up to the others, knowing she wanted to be with them, but Cassandra made her Hekate's. 

They went around Jaime, making her in the middle, 

"Don't worry, will find a way to free you.." Vanessa said with glassy eyes.

Staton and Serena came out of the shadows.

"Jaime, come with me, I'll take you to Hekate.." he said, and blended her into the shadows.

Jaime belonged to the dark goddess, for now..

She sat by the kitchen table, eating an orange. Her clothing now more purple, and she had graffiti nail polish. 

Jaime couldn't think. She didn't want to be completely dark, the goddesses would find a way to free her, if they can.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Jaime! It's for you! It's Josh!" he mom shouted.

To be continued in the next book, "The Key"


End file.
